Unsuspecting
by AnimeFanatic192
Summary: Who knows what secrets lie in the RFA's members life? Trying not to spoil everything so read this if you want to find out!


Unsuspecting

 **MC's POV:**

Jolting up in my bed, I found myself covered in cold sweat. I cautiously slid out from under my covers and headed toward the bathroom. Continuously, every Saturday I would find myself empty and... hollow.

After a while, I picked up my phone and unlocked it. Suddenly I was drowning in notifications about chat rooms. I had missed about 4 overnight. It was like the RFA members never slept! I hurriedly skimmed through the previous chat rooms. They were all fussing over me about the close encounter with Unknown and how he almost took me away to the paradise Magenta. As I opened the most recent chat room I was overflowed with hellos and questions. I tried to answer them as best as I could to calm them down. Everybody was in one chat room, all attention on me. To say the least, it was a bit overwhelming. Yes, I was fine. No, I was not hurt. Yes, I had already eaten (No, I just woke up. Doesn't hurt to lie a little). As soon as the chat room ended I looked at the clock hanging above my bed. It took me a few moments to register the time. Oh, shoot! I was running late!

Quickly getting ready and stuffing a piece of toast in my mouth and ran out the door and down the street.

 **707's POV:**

In the morning I was chillaxing and resting as the Hacker God 707 would usually do, with my legs propped up on my desk and stuffing my face with the glorious Honey Buddha Chips. I was just doing my usual daily routine of checking up on MC. Okay, I am NOT stalker-ish. Yes, I know, I can read minds. Anyway, I was just making sure that she was ok! So, back to me checking up on her... I saw her suddenly rush out the door all frenzied.

That made me sit up in my chair. Where did she have to go so urgently? I didn't know that she had plans today. Clicking through the live feed from the camera, I clicked through the different characters following her path.

After a few turns, she made a point to look around with wide eyes with what seems like to check if anyone was following her. Then that means it was a good idea to install cameras throughout town and Rika's old apartment where MC is currently inhabiting. Getting off track a little, I started wondering why she has not asked to move out quite yet. I thought that with the incident with Unknown, she would want to get as far away from there as she can! But no! I asked her and she bluntly refused. Well, anyway, she headed toward an abandoned building left in shambles. Why would she go there? I wondered.

I see the inside since I had no cameras there since I never bothered. It is an abandoned place after all. And I never thought MC would go near a place like that. Is she doing something illegal? I shook my head vigorously. Of course not! MC would never do something like that.

What if she were in danger? What if she was blackmailed, threatened that one of the RFA members would be hurt and she bravely dove into danger to save us? MC is so pure-hearted. I blushed thinking if she was doing it for my sake...

Ah! Off topic. So, since I couldn't "spy" on her, I decided to head there myself. Seven, Defender of Justice to the rescue~!

 **Zen's POV:**

Finally. The practice for the new play that I am starring in is over. Now I can go and chat with MC while she compliments my dashing appearance! Going backstage and grabbing my phone I blew through all the chats that I missed so that I could create a new one and hopefully talk to MC. I started the conversation with a simple "hello" to get at least another person in the chat. At an alarming rate, someone joined the chat. Turns out it was Jumin. What a letdown...

Zen: Oh, it's just you.

Jumin Han: Oh well I am way better than you so I wonder what you are?

Zen: Why you...

Zen: Wanna fight me?

Jumin Han: Oh sure, I can afford a few bodyguards~

Zen: Grrrrr Just because you're a trust-fund kid doesn't give you the excuse to... oh well it is hard not to be a jerk especially since it is you.

Jumin Han: Do I look like I care what you think?

Zen: You just always get on my nerves. You know that?

Jumin Han: Yup.

Zen: Whatever. I'm going to go take a nap before my next practice.

*Zen has left the chatroom*

Jumin Han: Well, I guess I better leave too. Now, where is Assistant Kang? She still needs to start working on the cat spa project...

*Jumin Han has left the chatroom*

I woke up after an hour or so of troubled sleep. I kept getting chills and feeling apprehensive. Like something was happening right under my nose. My senses have never failed me. I should go check it out.

As I arrived at Luciel's place I knew immediately that something had happened. Of course not to that "hacker god" who probably set up guns outside his door in case somebody tried to break in. Instead, he was gone. The door was slightly ajar probably cause he left in a hurry. I sneaked inside to see if I could find any clues as to why. The total of 5 computer screens that Luciel owned was on. On one screen there was a funny cat video on, memes on another, his work, music, and video footage. How does this guy get anything done? Obviously, I brushed aside 3 of his screens not even bothering to investigate. His screen with the video footage, on the other hand, caught my attention.

Looking through the different camera views I saw the part where MC left her house in a hurry and went to an abandoned building. After a few time-lapsed minutes, Luciel appeared at the site. So they both are at this old, rusting structure...I thought. Well, can't hurt to investigate!

 **Yoosung's POV:**

Today it seemed like there was not a lot of activity going on in the RFA. Hmmm, I wonder if I should be worried. Usually, every day is an adventure. Eh~ whatever. Oh crap, it is 9:55! I have classes at 10:15. Shoot! Gotta run~.

 **707's POV:**

After tracking her location to the abandoned building and following her, I was getting a sense of adventure and excitement. I really wanted to be the one to save her from an evil superhuman.

(707's fantasy land~ oooooohhhhh)

707, the Hacker God, burst into the abandoned building with a mighty explosion causing the bad guy to stop in his tracks at his advance toward the beautiful MC~.

"Stop right there! I won't allow you to hurt my precious MC!" 707 said heroically.

"Seven! You came! How did you know I was here?" MC asked relieved.

"I...uh... I had a sense!"

"Ah, my heroic 707!"

(707's fantasy land~ ooohhhhhhh end)

I snuck into the abandoned building with a new found courage. As I entered, I felt a chill go through my body. On second thought, maybe MC doesn't need my help. Yeah, that could be it. I started walking back the way I came till I heard something break and a shout.

 **Zen's POV:**

As I burst through the blocked entrance to an abandoned building with a cry, I knew something was off about this location. Just the air and the silence didn't seem right. I really hope MC is okay. Now that I am here, however, she should be fine.

I decided to go take a look around for danger. If you enter through the front of the building there is a really long corridor in front of you and another heading off to the right. Trying to decide which way to go, I hear a sound at the end of the hallway to the right. Creeping in that direction I try a random door handle. Locked. Continuing onward, I reach the end of the hallway where double doors were slightly agape. Cautiously pushing it open I peek inside. What I see in there astounds me.

 **707's POV:**

I approached where I saw Zen's and Jaehee's figures enter at the end of a hallway. Stepping into the room I spotted them in a corner tied up and gagged. As I scanned the rest of the room I spotted MC bowing before... Rika?!

 **Hey! I am trying to decide whether I should make this a series or just leave it at this as a one-shot. Please help me decide by PMing me or leaving a comment. Thanks!**

 **-AnimeFanatic192**


End file.
